


Aurora and Elizabeths Adventures in Liverpool

by ordinaryellen



Category: JODIECOMER, LIMERICK - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryellen/pseuds/ordinaryellen
Summary: *TRIGGER WARNING**Mentions of Homophobia,Depression*Elizabeth and Aurora have been great friends for 6 years, They met online they both instantly knew they were going to be friends in the long term, after 4 years of living in Limerick, Ireland , the pair decide to part from Limerick and move to Liverpool in hopes of starting a band and starting their careers, its been 2 years since they moved ...........





	Aurora and Elizabeths Adventures in Liverpool

Hey, my name is Elizabeth, I’m 23 years old and I’m from Ireland but I live in Liverpool with my good friend Aurora. She’s 24 we met 6 years ago online during the Covid-19 pandemic in 2020. We were talking for a year before we met up, she is the person who made me fall in love with Liverpool and the scouse accent. We moved here after I did my degree in biochemical science in UL and Aurora did a degree in Teaching and worked as a teacher for a year then we decided to move to Liverpool together because we love it so much. When we first moved here, we started a band called SPEED LIMIT we do gigs all around Liverpool and we’ve done a gig in each of our hometowns Limerick and Galway. We have few big gigs coming up in a few small pubs in Liverpool. Aurora and I love doing them because we love the thrill of it, meeting new people and of course the music we sing covers of the likes of Blondie, The Beatles / other Rock bands and Aurora writes her own songs. While we were playing a gig in a small pub in Liverpool one night after the show Aurora and I were in the smoking area we were getting air because neither of us smoke while we were out there Jodie Comer came out and started to walk over to us.  
This is how the conversation happened  
Elizabeth: (to Aurora) OMG that was amazing  
Aurora: yeah, I know (sees Jodie approaching the two of them) Eli turn around  
Elizabeth: (turns around and is shocked to see Jodie Comer walking over to them)  
Jodie: hi you guys alright?  
Aurora: (18-year-old Aurora is screaming because Jodie she moved /fell in love with Liverpool) Yeah  
Elizabeth: (also her 16-year-old self is screaming because Jodie is one of the reasons that her and Aurora were friends like aurora introduced her to Jodie 6 years ago by watching Killing Eve) Hi I’m Elizabeth  
Jodie: oh, I know I’ve been following you guys for a while I saw you perform in another small pub again (laughs) Aurora I love your songs  
Aurora: Oh my days thank you I have to say thank you though your one of the reasons we moved here and started this band I watched Killing eve then met Elizabeth and got her into watching it Elizabeth: no joke we called each other Villanelle and Eve Polastri on our snapchats (laughs)  
Jodie: (laughs) I'm so glad you guys liked it loved Killing eve. Which one of you were Villanelle  
Elizabeth: I was she’s an Eve (laughs)  
Aurora: (agreeably nods) yup I am  
Jodie: So, your accents aren’t from here, but they are Irish, where are you both from?  
Aurora: I’m from Limerick its in the mid-west of Ireland  
Elizabeth: I’m from Galway on the west coast of Ireland  
Jodie: OMG I really, I was in Galway literally last weekend for a family wedding and it was so nice  
Elizabeth oh where were you in Galway  
Jodie: Ballynahinch castle in Connemara  
Elizabeth: OMG Connemara is stunning  
Jodie: Yeah it is so how did you two meet and start the band?  
Aurora: We met on an app called YUBO and we really hit it off we were talking for a year before we met up with each other because 1. We met during a global pandemic and 2. We lived 2 hours away from each other, so it was hard.  
Elizabeth: Yeah we met for the first time when I went down to the University of Limerick Open Day then we met up every few months then the summer after my exams she came to Galway for 2 weeks and I went to Limerick for two weeks then after I got into UL and I moved to limerick and the rest is history  
Jodie: Now that is a story (laughs) how long have you lived in Liverpool  
Aurora: just over 2 years we moved here after Eli finished her science degree and I finished working as an English teacher in Ireland  
Jodie: Can I ask you two a question?  
Elizabeth: sure  
Jodie: Are you two friends or are you more ?  
Aurora: Eli and I are just really good friends, she’s like the sister I never had we’ve been through everything together  
Elizabeth: yeah Arie was there for my depression after I came out my parents and they kicked me out and she was always there when I needed her she was my family when I didn’t have any  
Jodie: oh my god you guys that makes me want hug you guys  
Elizabeth: well we bonded over watching yours and Sandra’s friendship off screen  
Aurora: Yeah, we had so many inside jokes like Eli do you remember MY CHICKEN  
Elizabeth: OMG yes, we even had a group chat with Arie’s little brother Sky called “THE CHURCH OF JC” *laughs* and all we did was send killing eve stuff  
Jodie: OMG really  
Aurora:*looks embarrassed* Yeah  
Jodie: so, Aurora you’re an English teacher  
Aurora: yeah, I taught in a Secondary school in Limerick but then I was persuaded by Eli to move to Liverpool, so I got a job in St. Julies’ Catholic High school  
Jodie: OH MY GOD (Janice from friends) shut up I went there its where I realized I wanted to be an actress  
Aurora: Yeah, you’re a Legend in the School  
Jodie: *Laughs* and Elizabeth what do you do?  
Elizabeth: I am a Lab Scientist like I help testing and creating medicines for diseases  
Jodie: OMG that is such an interesting mix like a scientist and in a band like you wouldn’t normally put them together like a scientist and a musician  
Elizabeth: well I am an interesting person  
Aurora: you are definitely  
Jodie:* laughs* so, what are you guys doing for the rest of the night  
Aurora: *looks at Elizabeth* nothing I do not think  
Jodie: look I’ve got to go but ill send you guys a DM on Instagram  
Elizabeth: Okay do you have our Instas  
Jodie: I Do, it was nice meeting you guys * hugs them separately and leaves*  
Aurora: *turns to Elizabeth* Eli did that just happen  
Elizabeth: Arie pinch me  
Aurora: *Pinches her*  
Elizabeth: OW I did not mean actually pinch me *laughs and holds her arm* you know what would make tonight even more fun  
Aurora: what if Dawn Steele, Amy Lennox or Charlotte Ritchie showed up  
Elizabeth: you know me so well  
Aurora: of course, I do *laugh*  
Elizabeth: want to head home?  
Aurora: Yeah, I’m going to get a drive thru Mc D’s on the way home  
Elizabeth: same *laughs*  
*THE MORNING AFTER THE SHOW*  
Aurora wakes up and makes a cup of tea then goes outside to sit with her cup of tea she just made to hear the birds while Aurora is outside Elizabeth is still in bed on her phone scrolling through twitter seeing that #SPEEDLIMITBAND was trending and when she clicked into it she sees that someone had posted something about them after she saw that she got out of bed and walk downstairs to where Aurora was  
Elizabeth: Morning Arie  
Aurora: Morning Eli  
Elizabeth: Hey, did we do something last night *trying to remember*  
Aurora: yeah, we met Jodie Comer do you not remember  
Elizabeth: now I do OMG we did didn’t we that is why she followed the bands Instagram and my personal one somehow * laughs*  
Aurora: Yes, you idiot * laughs*  
Elizabeth: What day is it today?  
Aurora: Saturday  
Elizabeth:*sits on her phone for a few hours when she hears a knock on the door she got up off the couch and went to open it when she opened it, she saw it was Jodie*  
Jodie: helloooooo  
Elizabeth: hello *surprised that she found our address*  
Jodie: may I come in  
Elizabeth: oh yeah sorry sure come in *shouts up to Aurora * Arie its Jodie Comer  
Jodie: please call me Jodie  
Elizabeth: can I ask you a question  
Jodie: Sure  
Elizabeth: how did you get our address  
Jodie: I’m not a stalker I DM’D Aurora for it earlier  
Elizabeth: oh, sorry about that  
Aurora walks down the stairs and into their sitting room to see Jodie sitting there  
Aurora: hey Jodie how are you doing today  
Jodie: I am doing well  
Aurora: so, what are you doing here?  
Jodie: I’m here because I wanted to get to know ye because I love people from Ireland and their accents  
Elizabeth: really auroras and I’s accents are so different though  
Jodie: yeah, they are but I love them both  
Aurora: So, you’re like us we love the Liverpool accent  
Elizabeth: yeah actually Arie made me fall in love with the Liverpool accents by showing me so many Liverpudlian people accents on YouTube  
Jodie: really like what?  
Elizabeth: I think it was called Justice  
Jodie: OMG you did not watch that it was so bad when I watched it back  
Elizabeth: I thought you were good the rest wasn’t that great *laughs*  
Jodie: So, Aurora what made you write such a meaningful song  
Aurora: well its based-on Eli’s and I’s story and how much we’ve helped each other through our lives and how it brought us closer as friends  
Jodie: Oh, really Elizabeth may I ask what happened to you  
Elizabeth: yeah you sure you want to know ?  
Jodie: Yeah  
Elizabeth: *Looks at Aurora and gives her the “will I tell her” look*  
Aurora:* looks back and gives her the “ I think you should” look*  
Elizabeth: this is a long story do you want a cup of tea  
Jodie: sure, a tea will do  
Elizabeth: Arie will you help me  
Aurora: Sure *follows Eli to the kitchen*  
Elizabeth:* makes Jodie a cuppa* What the hell am I going to tell her  
Aurora: Just tell her Eli  
Elizabeth: Okay Arie *goes out to Jodie and hands her the cup of tea*  
Jodie: thank you so Elizabeth what happened to you  
Elizabeth: *takes a deep breath* well it all started back when I was 14 I had talked to one of my friends about how I thought I was Bisexual and when I went back to school she told everyone and after school she put all of the messages we sent each other about me being bisexual on her Snapchat story for my entire school year to see then she made up a rumour that I sent her sexual pictures which I didn’t after she came up with that it just sent me over the edge into a downward spiral of depression *starts crying* I had developed a good friendship with a girl called Chloe and we were best friends for 6 months and the we an argument about something stupid and she ended our friendship over text that sent me back into a state of depression because I lost all of my friends as well so I had no one until I met Aurora 5 months later and we’ve been great friend since  
Jodie: OMG Elizabeth you’ve been through so much  
Elizabeth: there is more to that story  
Jodie: really  
Aurora: * looks at Eli and gives her the “ill support you” look*  
Elizabeth: well when Ari was down one weekend before I started collage and Ari and I were in my room talking about crap when my mum and dad came up to my room and started screaming at me saying I was a disappointment and if I didn’t stop being gay they’d disown me after that Arie helped me pack my bags and we got in her car and drove to her mums house, I cried all the way to limerick and when we got to Limerick Auroras family took me in and gave me the love I deserved and they accepted me for who I am * walks over to Aurora and hugs her* I LOVE YOU AURORA  
Jodie: Elizabeth have you seen them since?  
Elizabeth: no I haven’t because I don’t want to see them if they can’t accept me for who I am * gets up and goes to her room to redo her make up*  
Jodie: I didn’t mean to upset her  
Aurora: she has seen them she just doesn’t remember it because it sent her into one of her worst episodes, I’ve ever seen  
Jodie: oh really, may I ask what happened if it’s not overstepping a line  
Aurora: no it not, we were in Galway for a gig and I went out a few days before to make sure everything was set up and Eli’s sisters Laura and Alexandria Dm’d me on my Instagram and said they were coming to the show and that their parents were coming as well when Eli arrived I tried to tell her but she was nervous enough to play in Galway I didn’t want to add to it  
Jodie: so, you didn’t tell her?  
Aurora: no because she’d react the way she did  
Jodie: how did she react?  
Aurora: she played the show and after when she was backstage Alexandria and Laura came back and tried talking to her and she freaked out and packed up all of her stuff and ran out but when she ran out she saw her mum and dad trying to talk to her I tried to run after her but she disappeared so I went back in to talk to her family about how she needs time and to just to give her time  
Elizabeth:* hears everything while she’s sitting on the stairs and after she heard aurora say “ just give her time” she runs out of the house slamming the door behind her*  
Aurora:*hears the door slamming* Eli? ( Jodie and I run after Eli) ELIZABETH  
Jodie: ELIZABETH  
Elizabeth:* keeps running*  
Jodie and Aurora lose Elizabeth  
Aurora: maybe we should split up?  
Jodie: yeah do you want my number so we can contact each other if we either of us find her  
Aurora: yeah sure (puts my number in Jodie’s phone and Jodie puts her number in my phone)  
After an hour Jodie sees Elizabeth running into the road and getting hit by a fast car  
Jodie: ELIZABETH *runs over to an unconscious eli on the ground she rings an Ambulance*  
The ambulance came in 5 minutes when Elizabeth and Jodie arrived at the hospital  
Jodie:* rings Aurora* hey aurora its Jodie  
Aurora: did you find her?  
Jodie: yea I did when I found her, she ran into the road and got hit by a car  
Aurora: I’m on my way you can go if you want  
Jodie: no, I need to know if she survives  
Aurora: is she that bad Jodie?  
Jodie: Aurora I need to go the doctor is finished and need to talk to  
Aurora: Wait I’m literally in the lift  
Jodie: Okay  
Aurora*arrives to meet Jodie talking to the Doctor and to see Elizabeth lying there with an Oxygen mask on* Hi I am Aurora Lyons I’m Elizabeth’s Best friend and Roommate  
Doctor: and you are *turning to Jodie*  
Jodie: I am Jodie comer Elizabeth’s friend  
Doctor: okay well Ms Lyons can I ask you what is Elizabeth’s Surname  
Aurora: Hennessey  
Doctor: okay thank you  
Jodie: can we just find out what happened  
Doctor: She’s suffered a broken leg and has a brain injury  
Aurora: A BRAIN INJURY?????  
Doctor: we had to put her into an induced coma due to swelling on her brain but once it goes down we’ll be able to tell more * leaves*  
Aurora: this is my fault  
Jodie: how Aurora  
Aurora: I should have told her 2 years ago  
Jodie: you were protecting her  
Aurora: you really don’t have to be here  
Jodie: I want to be here for you  
Aurora: but what if Paparazzi see you  
Jodie: So, I don’t care I’m supporting my friends  
Aurora: *hugs Jodie*  
Jodie: *hugs back*  
Aurora: *laughs*  
Jodie: oi what are you laughing at  
Aurora: thinking about how my 17-year-old self would be screaming and I know Elizabeth’s 16-year-old would also be screaming  
Jodie: ye really loved me didn’t ye  
Aurora: yeah, I showed you to her and we bonded over you because of Killing eve and then My Mad Fat Diary  
Jodie: your friendship is a lot like Rae’s and Chloe’s isn’t it  
Aurora: yeah in terms of the car accident and Rae saying it was her fault Chloe was in hospital after Chloe saw Rae’s Hand  
Jodie: Yeah  
Aurora:* Starts crying*  
Jodie: oh aurora *puts her arm around her*  
Aurora: Jodie I can’t lose her  
Jodie: Aurora you wont  
Aurora: I should have just told her the truth two years ago  
Jodie: Aurora you were protecting her from something like this happening  
Aurora: but it still happened didn’t it ……...


End file.
